1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which communicates voice and data.
2. Related Background Art
A prior art apparatus of this type such as facsimile machine is connected to a telephone line together with a telephone set, and the telephone set and the facsimile machine are selectively connected to the telephone line by a switching relay.
The telephone line is normally connected to the telephone set, and when the facsimile machine is set to an automatic receive mode, the telephone line is switched to the facsimile machine from the telephone set in response to a call signal from the line.
As a result, when the facsimile machine is set in the automatic receive mode, the telephone set cannot be used, and when the facsimile machine is set in a manual receive mode, the facsimile machine cannot receive message if an operator is absent.
A multi-function telephone set which responds by voice has been known. When such a multi-function telephone set and the facsimile machine are connected to one telephone line, the telephone set cannot be effectively used by merely switching the telephone set and the facsimile machine.
A multi-function telephone set having an automatic recording and answering function, once set to a record mode, it cannot be externally switched to a reproduce mode, and once a voice message for the reproduce mode is set, the content of the voice message cannot be externally changed.